1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a forming apparatus and method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an induction forming apparatus and method for molding and consolidating components for aircraft and other applications.
2. Background
Induction molding of thermoplastic components, such as thermoplastic composite components, and consolidation of low cost powders, such as titanium powders, may hold significant processing advantages. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0071217, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes an induction molding apparatus and method that may enable both an increase in production rates and a reduction in production costs.
The induction molding apparatus described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0071217 has a set of first and second tool dies that are moveable toward and away from each other to mold a component therebetween. Each tool die includes a die susceptor that is appropriately contoured to form a molded component having a desired configuration.
To use the molding tool described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0071217 to mold components having different configurations, it may be necessary to construct a plurality of sets of tool dies, the tool dies of each set having differently contoured die susceptors. Constructing and maintaining a plurality of different tool die sets for molding differently configured components may increase overall fabrication costs and tool inventory requirements.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a forming apparatus and method that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.